


A State of Calm

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Glasses, I mainly live to prove Toki wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: “When Shinomiya speaks, the whole room seems to enter a state of calm.”Tokiya was trying to compliment Natsuki but the singularity that could prove his words false appeared.





	A State of Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I went looking for that line in Shining Live and I thought it was Masa who said it. So I spent over 15 minutes poking Masa, only to realize that it was Toki who says the line. Toki managed to spit out the line I needed in like 30 seconds.
> 
> This is all Toki's fault and he will be punished appropriately. 
> 
> Made on 07/07/2019.

Each member of STARISH had their own place in the group. It was a miracle that they found one another, in the same day and age, and come together, under Haruka. They had learned to lean on one another and support each other. Each idol has his own niche. However, they have always come together when it concerned Natsuki’s glasses.

Syo, being one of Natsuki’s closest friends and rivals, was one of the most vocal about keeping Natsuki’s glasses firmly on his face.

Masato, one of the most mature members, always seems to be ready no matter what situation they found themselves in.

Tokiya, in turn, was the voice of reason. His logic was near airtight, there were few that dared to argue with him. So, when he toted that Natsuki was a source of calm for the group, there were no arguments.

Natsuki was one of the group’s most energetic members. The blond had many phases, much like the moon. There was the visible Piyo-chan loving side but also the more insightful and responsible side.

One of those phases was also Satsuki. And Satsuki was a wild card.

The entire group, especially Syo, took extra care not to invoke Satsuki.

This took many forms. Whenever there was even a hint of Natsuki needing to take off his glasses, Syo would practically teleport to the blond’s side. Masato would whip a handkerchief out of thin air, ready to clean whatever prompted Natsuki to even think about taking them off, and Tokiya would already be sorting through his book bag for the pair of reading glasses he keeps in there. Just for safety reasons.

While it was true that Tokiya’s logic was usually sound, there was one phrase was never failed to spark fear in everyone’s hearts. No matter the time, no matter the place. It was through no fault of Natsuki’s own but he always seemed oblivious to the utter chaos it created around him.

“Oh? There’s something on my glasses.”

Being across the room, Syo attempted to zoom to Natsuki’s side but got tangled up on Tokiya’s chair, who had rolled it back as he was reaching for his bag under the table, impeding them both. Syo’s yelp caused Masato to falter, pausing to look back at Syo. That hesitation proved fatal as Natsuki was able to maneuver the glasses off his face.

Pushing the hair out of his face, the blond grinned. “Now, what were you boys up to?”

“Eh? Why are you all out of breath?” Natsuki blinked childishly at the haphazard group. Tokiya’s reading glasses had somehow managed to find themselves perched on Natsuki’s face, frames much thicker than Natsuki’s usual ones.

Syo wheezed, laying face down on the table. He reached over to prod Tokiya in the leg. “State of calm, huh?”

“I may have,” panting himself, Tokiya struggled to answer in a complete sentence, “made a slight oversight.” Tokiya’s head lolled back in the chair he had found himself in, having essentially collapsed after the ordeal.

“Did I miss something? Oh, Masato-kun, are you feeling alright? You look a little under the weather!” Natsuki’s cheery voice was directed towards the final member present in the group.

Said final member had remained silent, slumped against the wall. His signature argyle sweater was crooked, collar askew. “Fine. I’m fine.” His voice was shaky at best.

Natsuki clapped his hands together. “So, who wants to fill me in? Ah, are these your reading glasses?” It was directed towards Tokiya. “I’ll return them right away!”

Various shouts were heard coming from the room.


End file.
